


Arms Tonight

by Anonymous



Series: Logince but make it spicy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's not explicitly given but they're both DTF), (somewhat), Arguing, Biting, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Degradation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overstimulation, Painplay, Spanking, Top Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On occasion, when Roman’s input becomes too overwhelming, Thomas asks Logan to deal with it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logince but make it spicy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely Horny Fic with very minor plot so excuse any OOC characterizations. I wanted to see if I could write smut so I did this in one sitting while buzzed off redbull. Now I don't know what to do with this so just take it I guess lmao.
> 
> (Title based off the Mother Mother song.)

So far the day for Thomas was going like any other. Working on scripts, communicating with his team and making plans for upcoming projects. It was all the relatively normal, important yet boring business he was used to, except-

“Come on Thomathy Chalamazing, can’t you consider my idea just a little bit?” A familiar royal voice complained. 

Thomas sighed, looking up from the email he was currently writing. At first he had wanted to indulge the princely side on his new ambition, _at a later date,_ but the constant voice in his ear was starting to distract him from the work he currently needed to get done, setting him behind schedule.

“I’m sorry Roman, but a new series just isn’t possible at the moment. I have too much on my plate! Surely you already know that.”

Roman looked undeterred, in fact looking more desperate to convince Thomas to listen to him. “But-!”

Thomas cut him off before he could be swayed to abandon his current task, summoning Logan with a call of his name. The logical side appeared moments later, looking between the two occupants of the living room with a small frown. 

“Thank goodness. I hate to do this, to both of you, but can you…?” Thomas asked sheepishly, gesturing vaguely to Roman so that he didn't have to say the words _'stop him from bothering me'_.

“Don’t worry Thomas, I’m already well-aware of the issue.” Roman made an offended noise when Logan grabbed his arm and tugged him away from Thomas’ side. “I’ll handle things from here, just continue on with what you need to do.”

As the two of them sunk out to Logan’s room, they briefly heard Thomas thanking Logan before the clacking of laptop keys continued. Roman ripped his arm away with a huff, barely taking in their new location before rounding on Logan angrily. 

“How dare you?! I had an amazing idea- the most spectacular thing that would likely grace Thomas’ channel probably _ever_ and you-”

Once again, Roman was cut off, but this time it was from Logan's mouth crashing unexpectedly upon his own. Roman jolted with surprise, face flushing and hands rising up to Logan’s chest, but not quite pushing him away when the rougher and seemingly more experienced lips molded into his own. Before long he melted into the kiss, the romantic in him flourishing under the attention he was so very starved for and going pliant under Logan's lead. For a second he forgot himself and almost began reciprocating, but then he remembered his ire at being interrupted and bitterly resolved not to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing how much he enjoyed this.

After what felt like minutes but in reality was really only seconds, Logan pulled away, looking rather unmoved, all things considered.

“You need to be quiet and listen once in a while. Thomas can’t function effectively with you pushing him in so many directions.” He stated matter-of-factly.

That statement had the opposite effect as intended, and Roman only grew irate once more

“ _I_ need to listen?! Says the one who- who- did _that_ out of nowhere!”

“Did you dislike it? I once read that passionate people like to have their energies matched. And well, I intend to use whatever methods necessary to keep you from becoming a distraction.”

Roman spluttered, eyebrows drawing together as he struggled to find the words to deny what Logan had said. This was _weird_. Logan had never been so direct in his advances. Sure the two of them would exchange what could be considered 'flirtatious comments' and the others complained about their sexual tension at times (which Roman denied at all costs. Princes don't _have_ sexual tension. They fall in love, often on first sight, get married, and that's that), but he had never even made a genuine move on Roman before or even showed his interest, which was why he was so unsure how to respond. Was he serious? Was this a game? Roman had no idea.

“I- Whatever! It’s not like you can stop me from talking with him.”

After saying that, Roman dodged around Logan, going to open the door. However before he could reach it, two arms wrapped around his midriff and _threw_ him onto a soft surface. Roman’s eyes widened in alarm, definitely not expecting that sort of strength to come from the nerdy persona, and he sat up only to notice Logan approaching him, loosening his tie.

“S-Specs? You're just joking around, aren't you?”

“As I said: ‘whatever methods necessary’.” He replied in a non-answer, crawling on top of Roman and pushing him back onto the bed, where he continued to undress himself.

Quickly growing flustered with their positions, Roman spluttered, trying to push himself out from under Logan’s seated position atop his lower stomach. “Fine, I-I get the point! You don’t have to try to lead me on or whatever messed-up tactic this is supposed to be- I’ll leave Thomas alone, promise.”

Logan’s lips tilted upwards into a knowing expression at his efforts. “Oh no, I'm quite serious. And somehow I doubt your desire to stop. Your eyes have been dilated ever since I kissed you, your body language is signalling pleasure, not to mention that I can quite literally feel your arousal. You want this as much as I do.”

"That's- not true." Roman argued weakly.

"Oh?"

Once his shirt and tie was removed, Logan’s hand roamed over the growing hardness in Roman’s pants. Said side stiffened, gasping softly before biting his lip to restrain any more involuntary noises. Logan adjusted his position to the side of Roman so he could begin to remove the other’s pants and boxers, revealing his now-hard member. He glanced over to meet the creative side’s eyes, which were filled with mortification at being caught out.

Logan hummed thoughtfully. “Nothing to say? That's a pleasant change, considering all that grandiose talk you like to do. It’s a shame no one has considered fucking it out of you before now; perhaps then we would find peace much easier.”

Roman let out a growl, his attempts to move away increasing with vigor as he remembered that giving Logan the satisfaction of his submission was the opposite of what he wanted. “Like hell! I’d never stoop so low as to allow myself be fucked by the likes of you, you nerdy prude. Especially when you're trying to stop greatness at work.” 

He made it to the edge of the bed before being yanked back with a high-pitched yelp. Logan straddled atop his stomach again, and with some effort, used his discarded tie to restrain Roman’s wrists together. With a roll of his eyes at the other's dramatics, he began removing Roman’s prince attire, taking advantage of the now-clear view of his slender neck to lean in and bite at the intersection between it and his shoulder. The man let out a needy whine at the unexpected burst of pain before he could stop it, shakily whimpering every time Logan began the process of leaving another mark along the sensitive expanse of skin. Eventually he pulled away with a satisfied smirk, looking at his work proudly. 

“Perhaps it’s not obvious yet, but I am no prude. And neither are you, judging by the sounds you just made.” Logan tsked, thoroughly enjoying the high-ground he was gaining over his rival. “Aren’t you supposed to be saving yourself for your one true love, your highness? How must he feel about you being so unashamedly wanton towards the first side to show you attention?” 

Roman swallowed dryly, trying to hold together what was left of his quickly-vanishing composure despite how Logan’s teasing words were reducing him down to a subservient mess. He always had a thing for how much confidence and control the logical side had, but hearing it outside of his fantasies was a whole different experience entirely.

“F-Fuck you.”

“Quite the opposite, actually.“

Logan lowered himself between Roman’s legs, spreading them apart before vanishing his last remaining articles of clothing. No need to go to any special effort; not when the heat-filled gaze Roman was giving him was going straight to his dick. In the next moment, he summoned some lube, coating his fingers generously. Leaning down until he was hovering over the body beneath him, he kissed Roman again, more gentle than his first attempt of asserting dominance, and in the next moment slid his first finger in.

“A-Ah~!”

The effect was immediate, with Roman moaning sweetly against his lips. Logan used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s open mouth, prodding around experimentally. After a moment Roman reciprocated, and their tongues gently intertwined, interrupted only by Roman’s occasional pant and moan as Logan’s fingers picked up speed or another digit was added.

After a few minutes of prepping, Logan pulled back, and Roman whined at the loss of his presence. “Logan, _please_.”

“So eager now, hm? Begging is a good look for you, Princey.” Logan couldn’t help but gloat, partially to mask how the noises Roman had been making was affecting him.

The submissive look on Roman’s face faded, and he snootily glared up at Logan in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. “ _Shut up_. If you think any of this is going to stop me from being listened to, you’re wrong. Thomas _wants_ my ideas, not your stupid rules and tasks. Eventually he’ll get tired of you trying to turn him into a boring pencil-pusher all the time.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, unfazed. “It seems that the lesson isn’t getting across. It’s my fault for not taking my time to properly discipline you.”

With that, he grabbed Roman around the middle and pulled him onto his front, harshly slapping his now-raised ass. Roman yelped, the sound coming out muffled due to his face pressing into the sheets. With little warning he lined himself up with his ass and pushed himself inside until he bottomed out, taking a few seconds to allow Roman to adjust to the new intrusion, which he was doing by cursing fervently. _Perhaps he’d work on that shameless potty mouth next. Patton would certainly be grateful. As would the YouTube monetization system._

Setting that thought aside for later, he began thrusting; slow and steady at first, but soon the measured snaps of his hips grew quicker as he chased his own pleasure. Despite all the fuss that it took to get him in bed (their individual prides being too strong to do anything about the tension that had hung between them for years), Roman’s ass felt _so good,_ and the vocal responses that followed each of his movements sent shivers down his body.

Draping himself over the not-so-virtuous prince’s back, he entangled his hand in the wavy locks of hair and pulled his head away from the covers. The profile of Roman’s face glistened from sweat and his eyes were screwed shut, mouth open in bliss. Logan breathed in sharply at the sight, the sudden need to claim possession of the man enticing him to delve in to leave more bitemarks and hickeys on every inch of skin he could reach. Roman squirmed with pleasure each time Logan’s teeth grazed him. His senses were alight with the sensation of being filled and the pain of teeth sinking into his skin. Just when he thought the heat in his body couldn't grow any more intense, Logan’s other hand moved from where it had been pushing down on his back to around his dick where he began stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Oh God! Fuck fuck fuck fuck-” He babbled desperately, torn between thrusting into Logan’s hand or back onto his dick. The mix of sensations brought tears to his eyes, and the fact that his hands were tied in front of him, unable to do anything to help himself, only made it worse.

“Look at you, being so good for me. So obedient now that you’re being fucked like the slut you are.” Logan growled, letting go of Roman’s hair so he could strike his ass a few more times to watch the reaction. "You've just been waiting for someone to do this, haven't you?"

Roman moaned brokenly on each hit, being brought closer to the edge of climax. _“Yes-_ Ah _-_ Gonna cum- Logan please let me cum, _please_ -”

“Since you’ve been better-behaved, go ahead. Cum for me.” Logan replied in a low authoritative voice, quickening his hand around Roman’s dick to help him finish.

With that, Roman let out a cry, releasing in Logan’s hand which rode him through his orgasm. By the time he finished, Logan had slowed his thrusts and pulled out, flipping Roman back onto his back so that they could see each other’s faces once again. 

Roman looked dazed and blissed out, his lips almost as red as his sash from biting them. Giving him little time to recover from his high, Logan pushed his legs up against his chest and pressed himself against Roman’s body, entering him once more. The new angle had Roman throwing his head back in a silent scream as Logan immediately set a brutal pace. 

Now that he was free to lift his arms up, he locked them behind Logan’s head and drew him closer into a messy open-mouthed kiss. This didn't stop the near-animalistic exploration of this new position, and Logan was soon able to find Roman’s prostate, hitting it over and over in an attempt to bring the creative side to his second orgasm. Roman let out a sob, tears finally escaping his eyes as the pleasure reached overwhelming levels and he began feeling overstimulated.

But Logan didn’t falter, watching him with a hungry expression that was usually reserved for a fresh jar of Crofters or a particularly juicy learning opportunity. His hands latched onto Roman’s hips with a bruising grip as he brought himself closer to his own orgasm.

" _Feels so good_. Despite how high and mighty you pretend to be, you really were made for this, weren’t you? To take dick like a perfect little fuck toy.”

With no fight left in him to talk back to Logan like he usually would and no way to escape the pleasure that was being thrust upon him (nor the desire to ever have it stop), Roman keened, nodding guiltily. 

Logan spanked him once more over his already-reddened cheeks, and he let out a cry, body trembling. "I expect an _answer_ when I speak to you, Roman. What are you?"

“I'm- I'm your fuck toy!" Roman wailed, clinging to Logan's neck desperately when he somehow began pounding harder into him at his response. "Love it so much- Love the way your dick fills me up. Want to be yours to use forever.”

“ _Fuck_.” Logan panted, lowering his head into the crook of Roman’s neck and going still as he released deep inside of him. Moments later, Roman followed for the second time, the two of them going boneless as Logan collapsed onto Roman’s sweaty body. 

Neither of them said anything as they tried to catch their breath, and soon Logan rolled off, leaning back to watch his cum drip out of Roman’s ass. Roman turned to face him, pulling him back so that he could bury his head in Logan’s chest. He chuckled, running his hands through the other's hair delicately.

“Seems like we know what to do now when your head grows too big, hm?”

Roman couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
